A woman labels the squares of a very large chessboard $1$ through $64$. On each square $k$, the woman puts $2^k$ grains of rice. How many more grains of rice are placed on the $10^{th}$ square than on the first $8$ squares combined?
The $10^{th}$ square receives $2^{10}=1024$ grains. The first $8$ squares receive $2+2^2+\dots+2^8=2\left(\frac{2^8-1}{2-1}\right)=2(256-1)=2(255)=510$. Thus the $10^{th}$ square receives $1024-510=\boxed{514}$ more grains than the first $8$ combined.